Vide
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " C'était de trop. Il pleura, se recroquevillant sur lui, allongé, nu. Ses pensées n'avaient ni queue ni tête, il devenait fou. Il se sentait piégé, il n'avait plus la force d'avancer." One-shot.


**Vide.**

Le noir. Le néant. Le vide.

Comment pouvait-il courir dans le vide ? Il sentait le froid lui mordre ses pieds. On pouvait donc sentir le néant ? Il avait même une température : celui d'un froid sec.  
Que faisait-il là, nu, à courir, la peur lui tiraillant le ventre, les entrailles, regardant sans cesse derrière lui, s'attendant à voir apparaître un monstrueux prédateur ?

Le noir. Il n'y avait que ça. Sa respiration s'affolait de plus en plus.  
Il tomba.  
Un obstacle ? Où ? Il n'y avait rien. Comment ?

Une bouffée d'adrénaline pointa son nez et il se remit déjà sur pied.

Il allait à droite, à gauche, revenait sur ses pas, avançait. C'était l'anarchie dans son esprit, c'était chaotique.  
Un meuble. Un meuble, dans cet endroit ? Prit de curiosité, il s'avança vers cet objet ordinaire qui pourtant, n'avait pas sa place ici. Ce qui le surprit encore plus, c'était ce cadre. Il y avait une photo, cependant les visages étaient noircies.

Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent, mêlant incompréhension et questionnement. Il reposa le cadre et une lumière surgit de nulle part, éclairant ce qui semblait être le sol. Des traces de pas étaient visibles, ainsi que de pneus. Il décida de les suivre.  
Après quelques secondes, minutes qui sait, il vit un miroir. Il avança et se vit, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau halée, des traces noires sur ses joues. Il les enleva du revers de sa main.  
Scrutant le miroir, il se vit en train de fondre. Il disparaissait, aspiré par le néant.

La peur lui fit reculer d'un pas. De deux. De trois. Et il se remit à courir, guidé par son instinct.  
Il était perdu, aucune direction n'était claire, la lumière apparaissait et disparaissait. Elle semblait s'amuser de lui. Lui qui avait froid, lui qui était affolé.  
Sous le silence terrifiant de l'endroit, il poussa un cri bestial. C'était de trop. Il pleura, se recroquevillant sur lui, allongé, nu. Ses pensées n'avaient ni queue ni tête, il devenait fou.  
Il se sentait piégé, il n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Le blond n'avait plus de force, son regard devint vide et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il semblait résigné. A quoi s'attacher ? Où trouver la force de vivre ?  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, depuis quand, il ne se rappelait de rien. Il commença à oublier son nom, il commença à oublier son existence. Il commença à faire parti intégrant du vide, il devenait le néant.

Un son. Non, impossible, d'où venait-il ?

Il releva la tête.

Un bruit de klaxon. Il se leva, la force revenant d'une manière fulgurante, ravivant son corps, sentant le sang circuler dans ses veines. Il alla vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.  
La lumière blanche apparue. Il continua vers cette dernière et d'un noir profond, le voilà maintenant marchant sur la poudreuse blanche. Il sentit cette neige lui picoter les pieds nus mais il n'en prit compte. Il vit dans cette plaine immaculée de blanc, des traces de pneus continua son avancée mais fut soudainement retenu. Son corps refusait d'aller plus loin.

" Naruto..."

Quelqu'un ? Mais où ? Qui ?  
Les appels furent plus persistants et se rapprochait.  
Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

\- Naruto.

Il regarda à sa droite, le décor avait complètement changé. Il était habillé intégralement de noir et son manteau lui rappela la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait oublié.  
C'était son ami de toujours, Sasuke, qui l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un songe ?

\- On y va Naruto. Tu vas attraper froid.

Le brun partit après avoir donné une dernière tape sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner puis inspecta les lieux : un cimetière enneigé. Et devant lui se tenait deux tombes.

" Ici repose Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina et Namikaze Minato, tous deux morts tragiquement dans un accident. Un père, une mère, des amis. Nous vous aimons. Nous ne vous oublierons jamais. "

* * *

C'est assez étrange, il est vrai, mais je trouve que je peux faire plus étrange que ça.  
Voilà si nous aviez pas compris le thème c'est le deuil, je trouvais cette représentation des premières phases du deuil assez originale.  
Il est 02:12 à l'heure où je poste cet OS donc excusez mes fautes et cet OS de shooté.  
Sur ce voilà, merci d'avoir lu et peut-être donner votre avis !

 **Den** '.


End file.
